


[podfic] no love like yours, love

by dance4thedead



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Music, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: The curse has been broken and Will and Elizabeth reunite, never to be separated again.PODFIC"no love like yours, love", by starry_eyes.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] no love like yours, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no love like yours, love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759758) by [slugsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies). 



  
03:42 - 2.20MB - [dowload the .mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gfpqwr767bupnx6/no%20love%20like%20yours%20love-starry_eyes.mp3?dl=1)

Written by [starry_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes)  
Cover art by [Metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/profile)

_This podfic features a cover of "Leave Her, Johnny" by  
[carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead), [elle‑ja‑bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell), [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage), [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird), and [zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/works%22). _  
  
  
  


_LYRICS  
I thought I heard the old man say:  
Leave her Johnny, leave her!  
The next ten years go by day by day  
And it's time for us to leave her.  
  
  
Leave her, Johnny, leave her,  
Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is done and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to starry_eyes for the permission to use your work!
> 
> This podfic was created during Voiceteam2020 for the challenge **PODFIC + MAKING MUSIC = LOVE** Create a podfic that includes a group member singing or playing an instrument.


End file.
